magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes - 2015.10.08
Updated Content 1. A new home city background! 2. Released Alliance Group Buy feature. 3. Added a 7-day cooldown time to Alliance Mega Mine relocation card. 4. Shortened free kingdom transfer cooldown time from 72 hours to 24 hours. 5. The tech speed up items in the To Do rewards chests have been replaced with resource rewards. 6. Tech Speed Up item drop rates for Mega Mines have been changed to: Lv 1 drop rate: 0; Lv 2 drop rate: 0; Lv 3 drop rate: 1. 7. Decreased the number of heroes players can take into Ladder Tourney to keep the ban mode interesting. 8. Added a 1st time drop for Ch 7 Tower Defense stages. Players who already completed these stages will get compensated via in-game mail. 9. Can copy selected text in chat and messages by long-pressing. Heroes 1. Blaine Changes *a) Silence effect can not only interrupt skills, it also makes heroes incapable of casting skills while silenced. *b) Also lowered the knock up effect time of his Rock Twister from 1.5s to 1s and slightly decreased the damage it does. *c) Lowered casting frequency of Rock Twister. *d) Lowered Blaine’s passive magic resist debuff skill to the same value as similar skills. Designer’s Remarks: Blaine is like a test case for us. Our hope is that his powerful controls can create an alternate path to the traditional method of using mages with high damage output. So we gave this hero controls for his ultimate and all 4 skills. In practice, we’ve discovered that because of casting frequency, his ultimate silence skill’s effect isn’t ideal, so we decided to change the silence effect so that it makes enemy heroes unable to cast their skills. This will really help him stand out as a silencing hero. Meanwhile we’ve nerfed his damage and support abilities to accentuate that he’s a control hero and not just another damager/support hero. 2. Target resurrected by Gerber’s “Soul Torment” won’t disappear if Gerber dies. Designer’s Remarks: Gerber is a really interesting hero, but he’s limited by the fact that his ultimate gets cast fairly late, and his position is more towards the front like Sebastian’s, so his ultimate often doesn’t have much effect. So we hope to spruce it up a bit and made it so that the target he resurrects won’t die with him. 3. Fixed Sebastian’s “Time Bullet” displaying the incorrect damage value. 4. Fixed the bug of Karna’s 4th skill causing hero health regen display error in World Map battles. 5. Increased Kaiser's ultimate damage. Improvements 1. In the “roll for runes” interface after defeating a Team Raid boss, players can now see whether or not their heroes currently need a certain rune just like in the shop. 2. Adjusted Honor pts gained from Team Raid stages. Raised the one-time participation reward and lowered the reward for passing a stage. 3. Added a “Send Alliance Mail” button to the alliance management menu. 4. Players joining or leaving the alliance will appear in alliance announcements. 5. In battle records, the different individuals of the same type of monster will be recorded separately. 6. A hero’s marching status will display in the lineup selection interface. Note: 1. Servers 1, 14, 20, 29, 31, 38, 43, 56, 67, & 78 will get updated first. After the update, these players will not be able to switch to servers not yet updated to avoid temporarily not being able to switch servers and play normally. 2. For specific maintenance times, please stay tuned for scrolling notifications in-game. Source * http://f.elex.com/threads/19649-Update-Highlights-%E6%9B%B4%E6%96%B0%E5%85%A7%E5%AE%B9-2015-10-08